Please Don't Go Away
by Florida's Firefly
Summary: My first songfic! Done to the song


Forever and a day  
Is all I ever wanted, baby  
To figure out a way  
To finish what I started  
Especially the thing that happened when I started with you  
  
Her journey across the ocean with Marlin had been an experience that changed her life. Although she did not realize it until she really got to know Marlin, Dory had had an empty space inside of her. A wound of loneliness that never seemed to heal over. After she had met Marlin, and they were on their adventure together, that wound seemed to get smaller and smaller. But then came the time when they were back in the water near the treatment plant.  
  
"No. No, you can't! S-Stop! …Please don't go away. Please? No one's ever stuck with me for so long before, and if you leave…if you leave…it's just, I remember things better with you; I do! Look- P. Sherman, 42… uh, 42… Uhh! I remember it, I do! It's there! I-I know it is! Because when I look at you… I can feel it. An-And I look at you and I… I'm home…Please… I don't want that to go away… I don't want to forget…"  
  
"…I'm sorry, Dory…but I…do."  
  
Begging and pleading  
Anything to get you to stay  
Just when you found forever  
Start to feel better  
'Cause everything is going your way  
All at once your world falls apart  
You learn the art  
Introduction to a broken heart  
  
It was then that that wound tore right back open. She just didn't understand. What did he mean when he said he wanted to forget? Did he mean he wanted to forget their journey? Did he mean he wanted to forget… about her? She knew that she had pressed his buttons a few times, but it wasn't until then that she realized how much she truly needed him. She had told him that she saw home whenever she looked at him. And she really did. Without him, she would be completely lost somewhere out in the open ocean in result to her aimless swimming all over the place. She had come to know him like a brother; like family. Nobody else she knew had ever put up with her long enough for her to get to know them.  
  
I've been through it before  
There's never any consolation  
  
But Marlin was different. He respected her, and protected her. He could have very easily just left Dory there, ensnared in the tentacles of the jellyfish; to continue on to find his lost son without risking his life for her. But he had come back for her and gotten her out just in the nick of time. Had Dory been trapped in those tentacles two minutes more, the poison would have slowly caused her body to stop working little by little until it killed her. As forgetful as she was, Dory was often reminded of feeling poisonous pangs from being caught by something whenever she felt the smaller burn from her three scars.  
  
Now and then  
Someone you adore  
Turns happiness to desperation  
Blink and when you open your eyes  
It's all fallen apart  
You told me to climb and to never look down   
But somehow   
You never told me 'bout the part where I crash to the ground  
  
It seemed that she actually felt she was someone when she was with him. He made her believe that she was worth something. He reminded her just how good it felt to have friends. Yet now, Dory almost thought of him as something a little more than a friend. She knew that she did love him, but what kind of love was it? Was it the kind of love you have towards a brother, or… something more?  
And then, just when things were going great, the world had to come crashing down on the two of them, almost breaking their friendship for good, leaving Marlin all alone with only his accompanying misery and leaving Dory lost with no idea where to go and no way to look back on her happy memories from when she was with him.  
  
Introduction to loving and leaving   
Begging and pleading   
Anything to get you to stay   
Just when you found forever   
Start to feel better   
'Cause everything is going your way   
All at once your world falls apart   
You learn the art   
Introduction to a broken heart  
  
Oh, and all she ever wanted in her life was someone to share memories both good and bad with. Just anybody who would listen to her and stay with her. The only fish she ever found that quality in was Marlin. She'd often think she had found the best friend in the world, which made it all the more heart-breaking when he left her. She never thought she'd find another fish quite like him, which was exactly why she didn't want to ever forget him. She often quietly cursed her memory-loss when she was swimming aimlessly around the buoy chain once Marlin had left her. She had often been hopelessly optimistic on their journey, only because she couldn't remember anything at all bad. All she knew was that she had finally found a true friend.  
  
Take my picture off of your wall   
Drop my jacket off in the hall  
Don't try to call me I will not answer   
Best plans of women and men   
Casually crumble and fall  
  
All of that seemed to fall apart when she watched him slowly disappear into the murk. After he left, Dory tried her hardest to keep those memories with him in her head. She wanted to just grab them all in her fins and never, ever let them go. She frequently held her head tightly, as if she was trying to keep those memories from slipping out. But little by little, they disappeared from her mind.  
As hard as she tried to keep those memories, they eventually became lost to her. She began circling around the buoy's chain like a nut, in a mix of thoughts and emotions. Confusion from not knowing where she was, desperation for trying to remember what she was trying to hold on to, and more. She was about to go mad trying fiercely to remember what or who it was she lost… if she had lost anyone at all. Curse this stupid memory-loss!! she said in her head.  
  
All at once your world falls apart   
  
She began to cry softly to herself. That empty space inside of her was definitely not getting any smaller. It seemed to just get larger and more painful every second. She swam in continuous circles, moaning to herself. It was as if Marlin had fallen right through that empty space inside of her. She felt as if a whole half of her heart was missing, as if Marlin had taken that half away when his disappeared from her sight. Dory had never felt so hurt in her life. Or if she had, she couldn't remember it.  
All she ever wanted was a friend.  
  
You learn the art   
Introduction to a broken heart 


End file.
